


Crack the Sky

by summerbutterfly



Series: The Best of Advent 2011 [6]
Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Advent Challenge 2011, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the final battle, and Goku <i>remembers</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written in December for Advent 2011 for kirathaune who asked for _What will Goku think when he meets Nataku again?_
> 
> A very belated upload.

With the world falling down around them, it was all Goku could do to keep himself out of harms way, never mind watch out for Sanzo and the others. Not that they really needed looking out for. But they were in their fiercest battle yet, and it was hard not to worry when there was no guarantee that things were going to go in their favor.

Gyumaoh’s resurrection had succeeded. 

And there were a lot more of Gyumaoh’s followers than there were of the ikkou.

“Goku! Look out!” 

Hakkai’s voice made him turn. And dodge just in time as a huge chunk of ceiling collapsed where he’d stood. The debris wasn’t heavy enough to crush him, but it was heavy enough to cause a good amount of damage had he been hit. 

Goku waved his thanks, turned and kept fighting.

And the youkai just kept on coming.

“Shit. They _never end_.” Gojyo, out of breath and bleeding badly, appeared at his side. “Kill one and twenty more pop up!” With a swing of Shakujou, he hacked through a mess of youkai, and then disappeared again before Goku could say anything. But that was fine because Goku had no time to talk.

He had to focus on staying alive.

“I hate to say it, but we may have to retreat.” Sanzo’s words were followed by a volley of gunfire. “If we don’t, we’re pretty much guaranteed to be dead by morning.”

“But where are we gonna go?” Gojyo asked. “If we run, they’ll follow.”

“If we drive, they might give up and consider us a lost cause.” Hakkai joined their little knot. “I can call Hakuryuu and...” 

Hakkai never finished his sentence. Because as he was speaking the ground began to shake and the walls began to sway. More of the roof caved in and as Goku looked up, he saw the sky, red as flame.

And highlighted against the backdrop was a floating figure in flowing white robes.

“Oh shit,” Gojyo groaned. “ _Now_ what?” Clutching his side, he leaned heavily on Hakkai’s shoulder. “Can one demon lord really have this many minions?”

“That’s not a minion.” Sanzo’s voice was tight and hoarse. “That is something not of this world.”

“What?” Gojyo questioned. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Do you need an written explanation? That’s a god.” 

“ _Another_ one? Don’t they have better things to do besides fuck with us?”

“Maybe this one is friendly,” Hakkai offered.

“Not likely,” Sanzo groused. “All gods are spoiled, self-centered, self-absorbed...”

“Nataku.” Goku’s statement brought an instant end to the argument, and his companions turned to stare. Goku tightened his grip on Nyoibo and shook his head. “No, wait, that can’t be right. I don’t know any gods.”

“If you do, now’s the time to cash in on any favors they owe you,” Gojyo quipped.

“No, I mean. I thought I knew, but I don’t. Wait...” Goku pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead. “No, that’s him. I...we...”

The ikkou looked at him with growing concern. 

Goku dug his nails into his scalp in an effort to make himself focus. 

“Goku, are you all right?” Hakkai asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said. “I just...Hakkai when did you cut your hair?”

“What?”

“Your hair isn’t...” Goku shook his head again. “What am I talking about, your hair has always been short. Why did I say that?”

“I dunno, but you guys really need to check out what is currently going on in this castle.” Gojyo pointed to where the robed figure had touched down and was calmly walking towards Gyumaoh. Around him, the swarm of youkai attacked, but the small silhouette batted them aside with a flick of his hand. “If that kid is a god, he’s got to be the God of Badassery or somethin’.”

“Or war,” Sanzo growled. “Goku’s not that far off. That could very well be the War Prince Nataku as he was the one who sealed Gyumaoh away the first time.”

“And they waited until _now_ to send him down here?” Gojyo snorted. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“No, you shouldn’t,” Sanzo grumped. 

“No, you should,” Goku corrected. “You _should_. Because...because...”

The robed figure stopped at the feet of the Ox King, and a strange hush fell over the room. The minions, the ones still alive, fell back, leaving just the god and the giant demon in the center of the floor, staring each other down.

Goku’s fingers twitched. 

And then with an ear-splitting yell, he charged.

“Goku!” Gojyo shouted. He made a grab for Goku’s cloak but Goku sidestepped him, running full-tilt toward the bizarre tableaux. He had no idea why he was running, but something compelled him forward. Some instinct deep inside that demanded he protect the little god from Gyomaoh’s inevitable counterattack. And as he ran, the small figure turned. But the blank eyes stared through him, barely registering his approach.

Goku didn’t care.

Instead, he launched himself in the air, swinging Nyoibo as hard as he could toward the demon king’s skull. 

When the blow connected, Goku felt the reverberation all the way down to his toes.

Gyumaoh howled.

“Goku! Stop! You’re going to get yourself killed!” Goku could see Gojyo struggling in his peripheral vision as Sanzo and Hakkai held him back. “He’s too powerful, you stupid idiot!”

But Goku ignored him, landing another blow in Gyumaoh’s back.

The demon king roared slapped him away. 

Goku hit the floor. Hard.

Cringing, he groaned. He could feel Gyumaoh coming towards him and he braced himself for the next blow. But there was the flash of a shadow and suddenly, the being Nataku was between Goku and Gyumaoh’s advance. 

“Do not touch him.” The little god grabbed Gyumaoh’s sword with his bare hand, not even flinching as the blade dug into his skin. “Leave him alone.” He looked at Goku over his shoulder, the blankness in his stare gone. “You can’t defeat him anyway. He is the Seiten Taisei Son Goku.” 

Goku blinked. Memories flashed through mind like a high-speed flipbook, and he saw blood. Rage. War. The broken body of someone who bore a striking resemblance Sanzo and ring of flowers outside a locked room.

“N..Nataku,” he stammered. “I _know_ you. But why?”

Nataku smiled. “I was supposed to kill you. Even though you were my friend.” 

The memories, the images were clearer now and Goku trembled as the years came pouring back. “But you didn’t. You tried but you couldn’t.”

“That’s right.” With a push, Nataku sent Gyumaoh stumbling back and he reached out with his opposite hand to help Goku off the floor. “I didn’t know why back then, but I do now. You and I were meant to put an end to this. To put an end to the wars between humans, gods and demons. Together, we have that kind of power.” 

Using Nataku’s leverage, Goku pulled himself up. Nataku, who had put a sword through his own stomach to save Goku’s life. Nataku, to whom he promised to play games and climb trees and in whom he’d found his first true friend. 

The feelings hit in an overwhelming rush. “They’re all here,” Goku said. “The guys. They’re here with me. Tenpou, Konzen. And Kenren. That guy that stood up for you.” He looked back at Gojyo, whose expression of pained anger said it all. “Those guys will help, too. That’s why we came.”

“Then let’s get started.” Nataku turned a cold gaze on Gyumaoh, who had regrouped and was ready. “Let’s put this demon back where he belongs.”

Goku nodded, planting his feet firmly on the floor. “Yeah,” he said. “Let’s take him down.”

“And when we’re done,” Nataku added, rolling up his sleeves. “You owe me a game of hide and seek.”

Goku couldn’t stop himself from smiling a warm smile. “You’re on,” he said, and charged.


End file.
